


Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

by angrywitchpolice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smell, Taste, TasteofSmut 2020, Touch, hearing, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywitchpolice/pseuds/angrywitchpolice
Summary: Harry and Draco’s first time together, lost in the sensations of each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

“So, what did you think of the movie?” Harry asked, nuzzling himself into Draco’s neck as the end credits rolled. Draco hummed at Harry’s warm breath tickling just under his ear.

“I think I would have liked it better if you weren’t so distracting,” Draco laughed affectionately.

“I can’t help that you’re just so attracted to me,” Harry smirked and placed a soft kiss on Draco’s jawline.

“Oh is that it then?” Draco twisted in Harry’s arms to face him, smiling incredulously. “Had nothing to do with you poking me in the ribs every time you wanted a kiss?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Are you complaining?” He asked, placing another kiss along Draco’s jawline. 

“Mmm, no,” Draco hummed. Harry placed a callused hand on his cheek and pulled him in. “Not — one — bit,” Draco mumbled between the soft kisses. Harry’s lips were salty from the popcorn he’d been eating throughout the movie, a hint of sweetness from the Coke. Draco sighed softly as Harry swept his tongue across his bottom lip, the scruff on Harry’s chin rough on Draco’s skin. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the hint of chocolate still on Draco’s lips. 

Draco ran his delicate hands up Harry’s warm, broad chest, sighing again at the peace settling in his stomach. They’d only been together for just over a month, finally getting together after months of meeting for drinks after work and oblivious flirting. The first ‘date’ went as well as anyone could have predicted — both men were incredibly awkward through the dinner until Harry kissed Draco on his doorstep. From then on, they were almost never apart. They spent nearly every night together as Harry introduced Draco to muggle movies. Tonight, Harry had chosen Stars Wars but got distracted halfway through by how absolutely stunning Draco looked in that new turtleneck of his. He could hardly keep his hands off him throughout the film and wasted no time when the end credits finally rolled.

Now his hands were all over Draco — on his neck and face, fingers tangling in his hair. Draco was soft in ways Harry could never have imagined and he loved coddling the slim boy. Draco, on the other hand, loved every one of Harry Potter’s edges, his broad shoulders and defined muscles his favourite. He ran his hands over Harry’s arms as Harry gently pushed him down on the couch. Harry moved his lips down Draco’s neck, tugging the turtleneck down enough to reach the tender skin it hid. Draco let out a soft whine at the feeling on Harry’s lips and beard moving down his body.

“Like that?” Harry chuckled, moving back up to Draco’s face. His deep green eyes were hooded slightly and his glasses crooked. Draco smiled, running his hands to twist in Harry’s long hair.

“Very much,” Draco mumbled before pulling Harry down into a hungry kiss. Both men sighed and Harry tucked an arm under Draco’s waist, holding their bodies close together. Draco felt flooded with warmth as Harry’s tongue slid into his mouth and teeth grazed his lips. Harry’s free hand gripped Draco’s hip before reaching for the hem of his shirt. He broke the kiss before giving it a gentle tug.

“Is it…” He whispered, their heavy breaths mingling together in front of them. They had plenty of heated make-outs during or after the movies, but were careful in touching each other, even if they were shirtless the night before. Both had countless scars and insecurities and neither serious relationships before this. Draco nodded and Harry’s hand slipped under the hem. He ran his thumb along the soft skin just above Draco’s trousers before slipping his hand up to his waist. Draco pulled him in again before slipping his own hands under the collar of Harry’s flannel and over the tatty old band shirt he wore underneath it.

Harry’s hand travelled up Draco’s shirt, running over the slightly raised scars that littered Draco’s chest from the Sectumsempra. Draco gasped and shivered from the touch. No one had touched his scars — hell, no one had seen them since he got them. Harry pulled away brows stitched together. 

“Draco,” He whispered. Harry’s eyes searched Draco’s flushed face before quickly pulling his hand out from Draco’s shirt.

“No, it’s okay, it was just,” Draco took a deep breath before smiling slightly. “Unexpected.” Harry nodded, his brow relaxing, before standing up swiftly. Draco propped himself up and raised a brow.

“Come on,” Harry smiled, holding out his hand. Draco cautiously sat up and took it. “Let’s go upstairs?” Draco’s eyes widened before he stood up next to Harry. Harry smiled even wider and kissed Draco’s cheek before tugging him towards the stairs. Halfway up, Draco trips and they laugh lightly. Harry lightly laid his hand on Draco’s cheek. Draco instinctively leaned into the touch, letting Harry push him backwards until he bumped against the wall. Harry ran his hand up Draco’s arm as their lips met.

They paused again at the top of the stairs, Harry stepping up to look down at Draco. Draco laughed before tilting his head up to kiss Harry’s jawline. Harry groaned at the sweet teasing, feeling the heat rise up his neck to his cheeks. He grabbed Draco’s hand again and pulled them to just in front of his room. 

“You okay?” Harry mumbled. Draco nodded and pecked Harry’s lips.

“I’m with you. Of course I’m okay,” Draco murmured back. Harry chuckled and opened the door. Harry led them over to his bed, gently sitting on the edge. As their lips met again, Harry’s hands slipped up Draco’s shirt again. He lightly ran his fingertips over Draco’s lithe frame, over his hips, then each rib. Draco gasped softly at how delicate Harry’s calloused fingers felt against his warm skin. Harry took the chance to pull away and tug the hem of Draco’s shirt.

Harry paused a moment as his eyes graze Draco’s abdomen, gut sinking at the sight of the long, jagged scars. He slowly raised his hand to trace a long one, starting at Draco’s left hip and reaching his right collarbone. Draco’s breathing slowed at the gentle touch.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. Draco shook his head and laid his hand on top of Harry’s.

“Don’t be. It was so many years ago. It was an accident,” Draco murmured. Harry’s eyes stayed transfixed on the scar, travelling up to Draco’s collarbone, before leaning in to press a light kiss where it ended. He ran his hands down Draco’s sides, holding his waist as he peppered more kisses along Draco’s collarbone. Draco sighed into the kisses. His hands quickly found the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulled it over his head. A pink mark was growing on Draco’s collarbone where Harry had been kissing.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling him so that they were chest to chest. Draco placed his hands on Harry’s heated cheeks as their lips met in a fiery kiss. Harry hoisted Draco onto his lap, his legs straddling Harry’s hips. Harry’s cologne intoxicated Draco — he could barely remember his own name as Harry’s hands raked down his back. Draco tangled his finger’s in Harry’s grown out curls, tugging lightly. He bucked his hips forward when Harry gently bit down on his lip. Harry groaned from the sudden friction, dragging his hands to Draco’s hips and pulled him down again. Draco gasped, throwing his head back slightly. Harry took the chance to gently bite down on Draco’s exposed neck, running his teeth and tongue down, sucking the slightly flushed pale skin.

“Oh fuck,” Draco whimpered as Harry’s hands found and squeezed his arse. Draco bucked his hips wildly, whining into the tiniest bit of contact he could gain. Harry bit down on the tenderest part of Draco’s neck while pulling Draco’s hips towards him roughly. “Merlin!” Harry moaned at the sound of Draco’s breathy whines before pausing. 

“Is this okay?” Harry breathed into Draco’s neck, completely frozen, sucking in the sweet floral scent of Draco’s shampoo. Draco nodded after a moment, his finger’s combing through Harry’s soft locks. 

“Yeah, this is good,” Draco mumbled, pulling Harry’s head up to look him in the eye. Harry’s cheeks were dark and lips swollen, glasses crooked and hair sticking to his forehead and neck. Draco chewed on his bottom lip at the sight of the absolutely messily gorgeous man, whose hands were now tickling the soft skin just above Draco’s waistband. Draco smiled and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Harry’s mouth, just as Harry’s fingers slipped into his waistband. Harry pulls Draco closer, though he wasn’t sure they could get much closer. Their chests heaved in unison, pressed together, a strong heat rising between them. Their soft kisses grew messy, teeth clashing and hands running wild against hot skin. Between deep breaths, their hips found a rhythm, until the room filled with their messy sounds.

With a low moan, Harry deftly flipped Draco onto the bed on his back. Draco gasped, the air knocked out of his while Harry looked down at him with hooded eyes.

“You look…” Harry mumbled, raking his eyes up Draco, taking in every pale dip and rise in his torso, each of the long pink scars Harry wanted to kiss the length of, the darkening mark on his neck, up to Draco’s pinked cheeks and meeting his eyes. Draco nearly choked at the look in Harry’s eye. He propped himself up on his elbows.

“Like what you see?” Draco smirked. Harry chuckled and smiled before leaning over Draco.

“Always when I’m looking at you.” He pressed a kiss on Draco’s chest before reaching for his trousers again. “Is this okay?” Harry asked softly, tugging at the belt loops. Draco felt himself melt at the raspiness in Harry’s voice and eagerly lifted his hips. Harry fumbled with the button, struggling to get it open before he dropped his head with a laugh. “Merlin.” He yanked on the button and tugged the trousers down a bit, exposing Draco’s pants and a small wet patch. Draco chuckled and reached for Harry’s trousers, undoing the button swiftly and pulling them down. Harry kicked off the trousers, tossing them somewhere on the floor. Draco squirmed out of his, dropping them at Harry’s feet.

They looked each other up and down, admiring the views. Draco’s eyes locked on the dark hair covering Harry’s broad, tanned chest, trailing down his navel to his green pants. Draco laid back on the red sheets, legs slightly apart. Harry’s gaze travelled upwards from Draco’s knees to his pants, his fingers longing to touch the soft downy hair on Draco’s thighs. 

They met eyes, paused for a moment, and burst out laughing. Harry took off his glasses, throwing them on the bedside table and running his hand through his hair. Draco’s hair, usually styled with a bit of product but nothing like it was during school, hung loosely, framing his flushed face. Harry leaned over Draco, placing his hands either side of his head and knee tucked between his thighs. He planted a soft kiss on the mark Draco’s collarbone, his head swimming from the sight of Draco splayed out on his sheets and the mixing of his shampoo and cologne. Draco pulled Harry by his hair into a tender kiss. Harry shifted his knee against Draco’s cock, eliciting a breathy whine from Draco. Draco grabbed Harry’s hips, pulling him down roughly and deepening the kiss. Harry let out a low, guttural groan as Draco’s hands ran up his sides and onto his chest. A few breathless moments later, Draco pushed Harry up, who quickly broke away, face dropping.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked quickly. Draco chuckled and pushed him slightly further back so that Harry was standing next to the bed.

“Of course love. I just wanted…” Draco’s eyes travelled down Harry’s chest to his dark briefs. “Just wanted to try something.” He reached up, tugging the briefs down to Harry’s knees. He stared for a moment — the dark hair from Harry’s navel trailed into a dark bush around his long hard-on. Draco cautiously wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s cock.

“Is this—”

“Yes,” Harry nearly whispered. Draco lifted his eyes to see Harry’s face dark and heated. Draco slowly moved his hand up and down Harry’s cock, not breaking eye contact until Harry dropped his head back with a soft sigh. Draco moved his hand a bit faster, bracing himself against Harry’s hip with his other. The deep sounds rising out of Harry’s throat turned Draco on more than he could imagine. Harry’s musky scent intoxicated Draco and it wasn’t long before Harry’s hand was in his hair.

“Hey, hey, hey,” He groaned. Draco stopped his hand and looked up with wide eyes. “Everythings okay, I just don’t wanna…” Harry motioned with his free hand and Draco let out a soft chuckle. Draco stood up in front of Harry, pulling them together by the hips. Harry’s hands instantly went to Draco’s arse, giving it a squeeze. A whiny laugh escaped Draco and he reached up for a kiss. Harry tugged the waistband of Draco’s briefs before breaking the kiss and dropping to his knees, bringing the briefs down with him.

Now eye level with Draco, Harry was pleased to see the same soft down on Draco’s legs surrounding his very hard cock. Bracing himself with his arms around Draco’s thighs and hands on his arse, Harry placed a light kiss on the tip before slowly encircling his cock with his mouth. A quiet string of curses left Draco’s mouth as Harry bobbed his head, happily tasting the sweat lightly covering Draco. He kneaded his hands gently into Draco’s arse. He pulled off with a pop to look up at Draco.

“Do you mind a cleaning spell?” Harry asked. Draco paused a moment, frozen from the sight of Harry on his knees, hair plastered against his face, cheeks red and lips wet and plump, before frantically nodding. Harry mumbled the spell and Draco gasped at the cool magic filling him up. Harry smiled before wrapping his mouth around Draco’s cock again. His hands explored further, one finger slipping into Draco’s crack and massaging slightly. Draco dropped his head back at the sudden overwhelming pleasure emanating everywhere Harry was touching. He accidentally bucked his hips forward. Harry pulled back and gagged slightly and Draco looked back down.

“Shit I’m sorry—”

“Don’t be,” Harry smirked before moving back, pulling Draco even further into his mouth and spreading his cheeks to better massage Draco’s tight rim. Draco moaned loudly, making Harry bob and massage faster. A few moments later, Draco placed his hand on Harry’s head and pulled him off. 

“Close,” He whispered. Harry laughed and pulled himself up.

“Do you want to go further?” Harry asked, leaning his head against Draco’s and wrapping his arms around his waist. “We don’t have—”

“No, I want to. I really want to.” Draco smiled and quickly kissed Harry. A bright smile covered Harry’s face as he gently pushed Draco back on the bed.

“Merlin, Draco,” Harry mumbled, looking over Draco again. He couldn’t take his eyes off Draco’s porcelain form, looking positively delicious in the soft golden light. Harry gently spread Draco’s legs, gently massaging his thighs to calm the now tensing Draco. “It’ll be okay, I promise.” Harry smiled. Draco nodded and watched Harry’s careful movements. Harry took out a bottle of lube from his bedside table and Draco snorted.

“Only half full?” Draco smirked. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Not my fault you leave me high and dry most nights,” Harry retorted with a slight blush. “Besides, it’s better than dry or lotion.” He poured some on his first finger and circled Draco’s tight hole. “It might sting a bit,” Harry murmured, gently pushing his finger in. Draco hissed at the new pressure but Harry rubbed a reassuring hand on his thigh. When Draco relaxed, Harry began slowly moving his finger in and out. Draco slowly breathed, getting used to the new feeling. 

After a few minutes, Draco looked up to Harry and nodded. He added more lube and added another finger. It took less time for Draco to relax and he started quietly whining after a few minutes. Harry smiled and moved a bit quicker, reaching deeper and up slightly. Draco’s whines turned into quiet moans and one hand gripped Harry’s shoulder tightly. Harry teased a third finger until Draco nodded frantically. Despite barely working, Harry was panting from the sounds Draco was making. His head was thrown back against the mattress, mouth open and eyes shut tightly. His free hand was tugging at his own cock, moaning loudly.

Harry removed his fingers and reached for a condom from the nightstand. After putting it on, he grabbed the bottle again, lubing his cock. Draco looked up at the sudden emptiness but didn’t mind watching Harry lubing himself. The dark hair on his chest was matted with sweat and bottom lip drawn up between his teeth.

“Ready?” Harry asked, lining himself up. Draco tensed slightly and nodded. Harry noticed and shifted over Draco, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I’ve got you,” He whispered. Draco nodded and Harry shifted his hips forwards. He lightly trailed kisses along Draco’s neck as he gently pushed in and waited until Draco relaxed. “I’ve got you,” He whispered again, close to Draco’s ear, causing him to shiver. “Just tell me when.”

“Now,” Draco murmured. Harry slowly moved out, keeping his lips on Draco’s neck, refraining from moaning too much to start. 

“I’ve got you,” Harry kept repeating until a soft moan rose from Draco’s parted lips. Harry lifted himself up to look Draco in the eye. He paced himself slowly, taking in every breathy moan Draco made. Draco’s claves slid around Harry’s back, pulling him close. Harry groaned and couldn’t help but move faster until Draco gasped suddenly, eyes flying open and chest heaving. Harry stopped and smirked at the incredibly flustered blond.

“What— was— that?” He asked between breaths.

“Prostate,” Harry chuckled.

“And it’s meant to feel… that good?” Draco’s eyes remained wide and mouth hanging open. Harry nodded and kissed Draco’s cheek.

“Oh yes, my dear.” Harry moved in for a sloppy kiss before moving again, angling his hips to hit the same spot again. Draco groaned into Harry’s mouth and in a few minutes, their moans mingled in their mouths. Their hips met in perfect rhythm, for a few minutes before Harry’s pleasure began to overwhelm him and his thrusts became sloppy. Draco’s moans became high and frantic as Harry’s hand reached down for Draco’s cock and tugged fervidly. Draco shuddered and threw his head back with a loud gasp, exploding across their chests. Harry groaned from Draco tightening around him, thrusting quickly before grunting, his body stiffening. His arm faltered and he fell next to Draco, half draped across him. They laid there for a few minutes, breathing heavily.

“That… was…” Harry breathed.

“You are…”

“Fantastic,” Harry laughed.

“Amazing.” Draco turned to face Harry with a lazy smile. They shared a quick kiss before Harry shifted.

“I’m going to clean up.” He stood up and looked them both over. “Shower?” Harry asked, holding out his hand.

“Sure.” Draco smiled and followed Harry to the bathroom.

After a long, hot shower, a makeout against the wall and a gentle massage, they returned to Harry’s bed and collapsed. Draco laid his head against Harry’s chest. He ran his finger along Harry’s body as they dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
